<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh darling, it’s alarming to think of us apart by lilaclavenders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453164">oh darling, it’s alarming to think of us apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclavenders/pseuds/lilaclavenders'>lilaclavenders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all of this turbulence wasn’t forecasted [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam is alive, Canon Rewrite, Gen, M/M, season 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclavenders/pseuds/lilaclavenders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“God,” Adam laughs, wrapping his arms around Colleen’s frame. “I should probably call my therapist after all this is over.”</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Colleen laughs, before letting Adam go to help her husband. “I’m not sure if dealing with an intergalactic war is part of our healthcare package, but I’m sure we can work something out.”</em> </p>
</blockquote>Adam deals with hearing Shiro’s voice for the first time in years.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam &amp; Colleen Holt, Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pre Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all of this turbulence wasn’t forecasted [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh darling, it’s alarming to think of us apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>song title taken from always forever - cults</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"><span class="s2">“<em>This is Taka———of Voltron, this is our 7th atte——-contacting Earth, please res———quickl———cannot disclose our coordinates———-Galra Em————angerous———-I am with Paladins Hu———rett, Katie Hol——-eith Kogane and Lance————-as well as———-——cess of Altea———————attempting to go through the blockade surrou———————————try to assist————-Garrison——————valuable information——this——war is bigger than us—————-entire galaxy———————— if this gets to——-—— please inform————Garrison in——————pass this message to specifically to———————-amuel Holt,————Iverso—————fficer Adam———Sergeant—————-they’ll know what to do——————————-</em></span> <em> <strong> <span class="s3">they found us? Paladins, to your</span> </strong> <span class="s2">———————</span> <strong> <span class="s3">Now</span> </strong> <span class="s2">!——-we can’t reveal————else———this is Takashi——gane——-signing off.</span> </em> <span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Iverson awkwardly clears his throat. “This message has been transmitting on repeat all over the planet for the past couple of hours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sam busies himself with tracing the origin point of the transmission, muttering about not deploying any weaponry at his daughter and son. His hands are uncontrollably shaking but he doesn’t let that stop him. Adam wonders if that’s what he used to look like during the first few months, with his faith in Takashi’s piloting skills the only thing keeping him going.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yes, Adam knows that Takashi is not dead, he’s seen Sam Holt return from space with his own two eyes four years ago and pat Adam’s shoulder with the words<em> you know, he talked </em></span>
  <em><span class="s3">about </span> <span class="s3">you a lot. </span></em>
  <span class="s2">But hearing Takashi’s voice for himself is something he was not prepared for. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">In fact, Adam is currently sitting in a chair, burying his head in his hands, trying to figure out if he wants to drown the sound out or if he wants to find a way to keep it in his mind forever.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Adam,” Colleen whispers, placing a mug of coffee in front of him. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Adam’s heart is beating so quickly he thinks he’s going to throw up. He takes three quick sips of his coffee and inhales deeply. “I have no fucking idea,” he says, before getting up to face Colleen. “How the hell did you cope with suddenly hearing the voice of your partner, as they return from outer space when you thought they’ve been dead for several years?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not sure about that, but if all goes well, I’ll be hearing from my son and daughter too,” Colleen shrugs, and she brings Adam into a hug. “They never warned us about that in grief counselling, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">He’s seen Colleen at her worst, lying in Katie’s bed, hugging herself in Matt’s lab coat and continuously rubbing at her wedding ring. If she can get through one more day without her family, surely he can too.</p><p class="p2">Adam briefly wonders if Keith’s grown any taller, and if he actually listens to Takashi without frowning now. Does Takashi still lecture Keith with a small frown? Does he still do that sigh and tired smile? </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“God,” Adam laughs, wrapping his arms around Colleen’s frame. “I should probably call my therapist after all this is over.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Colleen laughs, before letting Adam go to help her husband. “I’m not sure if dealing with an intergalactic war is part of our healthcare package, but I’m sure we can work something out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">”If we manage to save your kids, Takashi, the runaway Cadets <em>and</em> the Earth, I’m sure we’ll be eligible for something,” Adam grumbles, and Colleen looks back with a cheeky grin.</span> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Commander Holt?” Iverson gruffly asks, as stiff as always.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Give us a moment,” Sam responds, holding out a shaky hand. “We’ll send them something back immediately- In fact, Adam?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hm?” Adam responds, finishing the last of his coffee in slower sips. He thinks Colleen stole it from Iverson’s hidden collection of fancy Italian coffee.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The lions have landed near a lone Galran base on Pluto and Shiro finally takes some time to check on the transmission before exiting the Green lion.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It worked,” Pidge cheers through the comms. “We’ve got something back!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Great,” Shiro replies, patting her back, “Can you patch it through?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I wonder who it is- I hope it’s not Iverson,” Hunk wonders aloud. “Imagine us going all this way just to hear his voice-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Ugh</em>! Anyone but him,” Lance replies with a shiver. Pidge chortles in response, and Shiro is reminded of when she admitted she hacked into the Garrison systems right under his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Agreed,” Keith says with a brief chuckle and Shiro rolls his eyes. “That guy always had it out for me-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Only ‘cause you punched him in the face!” Lance retorts with a loud laugh. “You were a wild child even before you ran away into space.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“He deserved it,” Keith says, and Shiro knows he’s feigning nonchalance, but it works because Lance’s laugh simmers down into a small giggle. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You guys,” Hunk groans, and Romelle’s teasing laughter is heard somewhere in the background.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay,” Pidge announces, “I’ve got it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“This is ———————of the——axy Garrison.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Shiro immediately turns the volume higher.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shiro?” Pidge quietly asks.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>—-ill send the MFE pilots to greet you at these coordinates promptly, and———inform the families of Pala—— Garr——Holt, Koga———McCla—- as well as your own, Paladin Shir————We would like to thank you——your contributio—————-war——-and will be needing—————————with the blockade—————rest assured that——————-in our power to————our reinforcements——————-and protect our home——-and with that being said——“</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Shiro inhales sharply.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Welcome home, Takashi</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Shiro exhales shakily, with a small huff of laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“——<em>is Commander Adam———, yes, I’m a Commander now, Takashi, signing off.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The comms remain silent for a few moments as Shiro struggles to regulate his breathing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shiro?” Keith hesitates, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Pidge turns around, and if she sees Shiro’s tears, she doesn’t say anything about it. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah,” he says with a relieved sigh, “I am.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did i strategically use the static parts of the transmission to hide adam’s surname bc i cant think of a good one? yes, absolutely</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>